1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a disk drive unit such as a drive for microfloppy disks, and more particularly to a disk drive which is designed to drive a disk housed in a disk cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of disk drives have been proposed and put into practical use. Some of them are of a type which drives a disk housed in a disk cassette. However, some drives of this type have suffered from the drawback that during operation, the centering of the disk relative to a turntable on which the disk rests is often disrupted, causing tracking error of the read/write heads of the drive.